1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements and accessories for vehicles.
More particularly, the present invention relates to exteriorly mounted spare tire carriers.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an exteriorly mounted spare tire carrier which is supported by the frame of a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The desirability and necessity of carrying a spare tire is well established. Conventionally, spare tires are included as original equipment with most vehicles.
As furnished by the manufacturer, spare tires are generally stowed in designated locations with regard to the specific type of vehicle. The spare tire in an automobile, for example, is conventionally located within the trunk or cargo compartment. In light trucks and derivative recreational and off-road vehicles, the spare tire is normally supported against the underside of the chassis. Various placement is employed for motor homes and travel trailers, including closet storage space.
Frequently, the placement selected by the manufacturer is inappropriate for the use intended by the consumer. Especially notable is the under-chassis placement on vehicles that are used for cross-country travel. The depending assemblage of tire and mount present an encumbrance that is readily snagged or caught upon brush, rocks, and other terrain obstacles, impeding progress and incurring damage to the vehicle. Interior storage space, on the other hand, is generally inconvenient and wasteful of precious cargo space.
In recognition of the foregoing limitations and problems, the prior art has devised numerous purported solutions. Commonly, suggested remedies include locating the spare tire adjacent an exterior panel of the vehicle. The resultant mounting structures, or carriers, are variously contrived.
Certain ones of the devices are rigid structures supported by the bumper or, in the alternative, jointly by the bumper and the body panel of the vehicle. Being immovable, the devices are best suited for mounting upon the front of the vehicle as specifically suggested by the devisers.
Spare tire carriers, especially adapted for stowing the tire adjacent the rear panel of the body of the vehicle, are ordinarily of the movable or repositionable type. Most vehicles, whether of the power driven or towed variety, regularly include an access door or tailgate within the rear panel. The repositionable feature of the carrier is a necessary inclusion to accommodate use of the door.
A relatively simple, yet well known unit, incorporates a pair of angularly disposed arms. The free end of each arm is hingedly affixed to the body of the vehicle. Means for detachably securing a spare tire are carried at the apex of the arms. Rotation of the device, between stowed or normal position and the door access position, is about a vertical axis.
The foregoing type of carrier rotates within a horizontal plane, a highly desirable feature. Also, the devices are relatively inexpensive. Accordingly, a substantial degree of commerical success has been achieved. However, the configuration has proven to be less than entirely satisfactory. A primary deficiency concerns the mounting upon the body. Vehicular body panels are commonly fabricated of relatively lightweight material. The combined mass of the carrier and the tire, constantly vibrating when the vehicle is underway, imparts stress and fatigue to the body panel resulting in eventual material failure.
Other schemes, wherein the carrier utilizes the rear bumper of the vehicle, have also been proposed. Being of relatively heavy material and an extension of the frame, the bumper is well adapted as a weight and stress accommodating member. The various proposals have not, however, provided adequate remedy; and in certain instances, have introduced further shortcomings. Exemplary is the carrier which is primarily supported by the bumper but still requires a body mounted latch for retaining the spare tire in the normal position. Considerable stress is placed upon the latch as a result of the inherent instability of the pivotal attachment to the bumper. The device can be used only with vehicles having a very specific style of rear bumper. Further, the mounting requires extraordinary modification to the bumper.
Other bumper mounted units are pivotal about a horizontal axis. For access to the rear door, or tailgate, the tire is lowered to a position in which the carrier extends horizontally rearward from the vehicle. As such, the spare tire presents an access impeding obstacle. Additionally, the user is required to lift the combined weight of the carrier and the tire in order to return the assembly to the normal position.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spare tire carrier for vehicles.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a spare tire carrier which is securable to the bumper or frame of the vehicle.
And another object of the invention is to provide a spare tire carrier which normally holds the spare tire in close parallel proximity to an upright panel of a vehicle.
Still another object of the instant invention is the provision of a carrier which is exclusive of the body of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a carrier in which all weight and stress is borne by the frame of the vehicle.
Yet still another object of this invention is the provision of a spare tire carrier which is pivotal about an upright axis.
A further object of the invention is to provide a carrier having improved latch means for holding the spare tire in the normal position.
And a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of improved means for mounting a spare tire upon a spare tire carrier.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a spare tire carrier that is readily securable to the conventional bumper of a vehicle.
Yet still a further object of the invention is the provision of a carrier according to the above which is durably yet simply constructed.